Detention!
by Sar-T
Summary: several students get detention 4 some reason or other. in detention they will learn about the other students & themselves & then they find love...ExZ CxD BxS KxT RxW BxT RxH LxA SxH VxS SxM AxL VxJ NxA
1. The Intro!

**Detention!**

* * *

**Ages:**

Kiki, Ruby, Luna Star & Valerie-15

Tarb, Hale, Artemis, Hayden & Spenser-16

Zoey, Corina, Berry, Selena, Vera, Elliot, Dren, Tyson, Mark, James-17

Bridget, Renee, Adie, Nevra, Sardon, Wesley, Lucas & Alec-18

* * *

It Friday, October 12th at 3:30 PM at Tokia High school where twenty-four students have detention for one reason or another.

The students that would be in Mrs. Rickman's detention class are: Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kiki Benjamin, Renee Roberts, Berry Janee, Ruby Mimet, Luna Star, Star Stone, Valerie Kali, Selena Gena, Adie Measi, Vera Baron, & Nevra Hamilton.

The students that would be in Mr. Rickman's detention class are: Elliot Grant, Dren Toadant, Sardon Todant, Tarb Todant, Wesley J. Courrage III, Tyson Cosmic, Hale Green, Artemis Fowl, Hayden James, Spenser Shay, Mark Jase, Lucas Breslen, James Brown, & Alec Ballew.

That's usually how it worked; Mrs. Rickman would handle the girls, while Mr. Rickman would handle the guys. Today however, was different; they would be combining the rooms & putting the girls with the guys.

The first ones to show up were Kiki, Ruby, Luna, Star & Valerie.

The five of them are best friends & have been since they were little in kindergarten; they were now freshman in high school.

The next five to show up were Tarb, Hale, Artemis, Hayden & Spenser.

The five of them have been friends since they were in first grade & now are sophomores in high school.

Next came the juniors Zoey, Corina, Berry, Selena, Vera, Elliot, Dren, Tyson, Mark & James.

Zoey, Corina & Berry are best friends 'till the end, they have been friends since they were three.

Selena & Vera are twin sisters & are best friends. Both of them were held back in kindergarten.

Elliot, Dren & Tyson like Zoey, Corina & Berry are best friends & have been since they were three.

Mark & James are best friends & have been since they were in fifth grade. They like Selena & Vera were held back in kindergarten.

Finally, the last ones to come in were the seniors: Bridget, Renee, Adie, Nevra, Sardon, Wesley, Lucas & Alec.

Bridget & Renee are best friends & used to be friends with Adie & Nevra, but they changed.

Sardon & Wesley, like Bridget & Renee are best friends. They used to be friends with Lucas & Alec, but like Adie & Nevra, they changed.

Adie, Nevra, Alec & Lucas are best friends, have been since grade school & have failed a grade.

* * *

well there you go.

what'cha think?

tell me.

review.

the next chapter will b the real chapter.

Write Soon, Sar T.


	2. Here's How It Works!

**Here's How It Works!**

**

* * *

**

Let's start shall we?

**

* * *

**

As the students went to where they were supposed to be, well where they thought they would be, Mr. & Mrs. Rickman were discussing on where detention would be held.

"So what room do you think could fit all the students in? I mean instead of separating the girls from the boys we decided to put them together. So now instead of having twelve students each we put twenty-four students together. What is your conclusion James?" Mrs. Rickman asked her husband, Mr. Rickman.

"Yeah, this is going to be new isn't it? The plan was to get them together & have every other seat boy & every other seat girl so that they won't talk to one another. I think that the biggest place to put them that they will fit in is the library. Wouldn't you think, Casey?" Mr. Rickman asked his wife.

"Yes…I suppose that would work." Mrs. Rickman said as he nodded.

"Well then, let's go get them." Mr. Rickman said leaving the room.

"Right." Mrs. Rickman said following her husband.

* * *

With The Guys:

So the guys made it to room 95, Mr. Conner's room for detention like normally, well for some of them. For some of them this was new; they'd never had detention before.

"So this is detention?" Elliot asked looking around.

"Yeah this may be Mr. Conner's room, but the teacher is Mr. Rickman." Dren said as he knew the room well.

"It doesn't seem too bad." Elliot said looking at Dren.

"You don't know Mr. Rickman; he takes care of the boys' detention, while Mrs. Rickman takes care of the girls' detention." Tyson explained as the other boys nodded.

"So who is everybody here?" Elliot asked looking around seeing that he only knew Dren, Tyson, Mark & James...

"Oh that's right…you don't know many people here. Well you know me, Tyson, Mark & James. The others are Wesley, Hale, Artemis, Hayden, Spenser, Lucas, Alec & my brothers Sardon & Tarb." Dren said pointing to each one.

"Oh I see." Was all Elliot said before Mr. Rickman came in.

"Ok student, today we will be doing something a little different. Today instead of staying in Mr. Conner's room, we'll be going to the library. Now we won't be the only ones there. Mrs. Rickman's detention class will be there as well & there will be assigned seats. So get your things & we'll get going." Mr. Rickman said as everybody gave him confused looks. They quickly got their stuff, got up & followed Mr. Rickman after he gave then a warning look.

* * *

With The Girls:

The girls met in room 55, Mr. Bacon's room, but their detention teacher was Mrs. Rickman. For most of the girls, this was relatively new. For a few of them this was a normal thing, & then for the rest of them they knew it, but aren't in it as much as some.

The ones that were new to this were Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kiki, Ruby, Star, Luna & Valerie.

Berry & Renee somewhat knew it; they'd been here a few times.

Then you have Selena, Vera, Adie & Nevra; they knew detention well.

"I can't believe I got detention. I've never had detention in my life. What is it like here?" Zoey asked having a panic attack.

"Zoey, its gonna be fine. I promise. It really isn't that bad." Berry said softly, trying to comfort her friend.

"So who is everybody here?" Zoey asked as she only knew a few people here.

"That's right. You don't know many people here. Another factor is that you're new here aren't you? Just transferred right?" Berry asked.

"Yeah." Zoey said quietly.

"Well let us introduce ourselves. I'm Corina. You know Berry, Selena & Vera already. The girls over there are Bridget, Renee, Adie & Nevra; they're the seniors here. The five girls over there are Kiki, Ruby, Luna, Star & Valerie; they're the freshman this year." Corina said pointing to everybody when she said their names.

"Ahh, I see. So who do we have for a detention teacher?" Zoey asked softly.

"Our teacher for detention is Mrs. Rickman; she takes care of detention for girls, while Mr. Rickman takes care of detention for boys." Berry said as Mrs. Rickman came though the door.

"Ok class, today we'll be doing something different, today we'll be going to the library. The reason being we're putting you girls & the boys together. So grab your books & let's get going…now." Mrs. Rickman said as they call got up to go to the library.

* * *

In The Library: With Everybody:

"Ok, now that we're at the library we'll do roll call. We'll start with the guys, & then go to the girls. Sound good? Good." Mr. & Mrs. Rickman said as everybody lined up.

Mr. Rickman started going down his students in alphabetical order:

"Alec Ballew?"

"Here!"

"James Brown?"

"Here!"

"Lucas Breslen?"

"Here!"

"Tyson Cosmic?"

"Here!"

"Wesley J. Courrage III?"

"Here!"

"Artemis Fowl?"

"Here!"

"Elliot Grant?"

"Here!"

"Hale Green?"

"Here!"

"Hayden James?"

"Here!"

"Mark Jase?"

"Here!"

"Spenser Shay?"

"Here!"

"Sardon Todant?"

"Here!"

"Dren Todant?"

"Here!"

"& Tarb Todant?"

"Here!"

After Mr. Rickman got done with his students Mrs. Rickman took roll call on her students in alphabetical order:

"Vera Baron?"

"Here!"

"Kiki Benjamin?"

"Here!"

"Corina Bucksworth?"

"Here!"

"Selena Gena?"

"Here!"

"Nevra Hamilton?"

"Here!"

"Zoey Hanson?"

"Here!"

"Berry Janee?"

"Here!"

"Valerie Kali?"

"Here!"

"Adie Measi?"

"Here!"

"Ruby Mimet?"

"Here!"

"Renee Roberts?"

"Here!"

"Luna Star?"

"Here!"

"Star Stone?"

"Here!"

"& Bridget Verdant?"

"Here!"

"Well I've got everybody. How about you?" Mr. Rickman asked.

"I've got everybody as well." Mrs. Rickman replied back.

"Ok! Since we have everybody here this is how its gonna work! We have decided to put you all in the same room for reasons. You will be not sitting next to your friends, no; we'll be making a random seating chart! So here we go. Mrs. Rickman if you will." Mr. Rickman said simply.

"Right! Elliot you will sit there & Zoey you'll sit next to him. Dren you will sit there, while Corina sits next to you. Sardon & Bridget will sit next to one another. Tarb & Kiki, there." Wesley & Renee that table. Tyson & Berry next to Elliot & Zoey. Hale & Ruby over there. Artemis & Luna next to Dren & Corina. Hayden & Star next to Sardon & Bridget. Spenser & Valerie next to Wesley & Renee. Mark & Selena there. James & Vera next to them. Alec & Adie there. Lucas & Nevra next to them. There that should do it." Mrs. Rickman said tell the student to go to their tables. Two to a table.

"I think you're right. Well I'll give the rules." Mr. Rickman said looking at the students.

"Ok students…Mr. Rickman will be giving you the rules now." Mrs. Rickman said passing out papers to the tables with the rules on them.

"Rule #1: No leaving the room. Rule #2: No fooling around. Rule #3: No talk out loud, only to your table partner. Rule #4: No getting up from table until we say so. Rule #5: No eating in this room. Rule #6: No going to the restrooms until we come get you. Rule #7: Keep quiet. Rule #8: Have the paper we give you done by the time you leave at 8 tonight. & Rule #9: Only leave your seat to come get one of us in emergency only." Mr. Rickman said reading off the rules.

"We'll trust you to follow the rules. We'll be in the other room if you need us. Remember emergency only." Mr. & Mrs. Rickman said leaving, leaving the library doors open.

* * *

well there you go.

what'cha think?

tell me.

review.

the next chapter will b called "Breaking Rules!"

Write Soon, Sar T.


	3. Breaking Rules

**Breaking Rules!**

* * *

Once they left Mark already broke a rule. He got up & took a hinge out of the doors & went back to his seat.

As soon as he sat back down Mr. & Mrs. Rickman came in.

"Who shut this door?!" They asked angry as they tried to keep the doors open.

"Nobody closed the doors sir & ma'am. We were just sitting here like you told us." Mark lied.

"You are such a lire." Mr. Rickman accused him, which was true.

"No sir. I think a hinge fell out though." Mark said simply.

"Tyson get over here, now!" Mr. Rickman called ticked off.

When Tyson got over there Mr. Rickman told him to help him push a bookcase in front of the doors.

"Uh Mr. Rickman isn't that a fire hazard? I mean what if there were to be a fire & we couldn't get out?" Elliot asked stating a point.

"What? Right, you're right. What were you thinking Tyson?! Go sit down, now!" Mr. Rickman exclaimed angrily pushing the bookcase away from the door.

"Well I guess the doors staying closed then. Don't get up from your seats!" Mrs. Rickman said as they went back to where they were.

* * *

**WITH THE TEACHERS:**

"Those stupid lying brats! Boy do they piss me off!" Mr. Rickman exclaimed as he sat down.

"I don't like kids in general." Mrs. Rickman said simply as she sat on him.

"Yeah so what do you want to do now?" Mr. Rickman asked.

"Oh I got an idea." Mrs. Rickman said as she went into a desk drawer & pulled out a bag of weed & some paper.

"Oh yeah babe, such a good idea." Mr. Rickman said as he started rolling the weed in the paper & then smoked it, Mrs. Rickman doing the same.

About ten minutes later they were so high that they started getting hot & soon after clothes were removed & they started fucking.

* * *

**WITH THE STUDENTS A.K.A. MISCREANTS:**

Everybody was sitting in their seats "behaving" when James spoke out.

"Hey what are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss? I have to take a fucking piss." James said getting looks from the girls.

"Oh well I guess if I have to take a piss I'll take a piss." James said unzipping is pants & started peeing on the desk.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" Zoey, Corina, Bridget & Berry cried while the other girls except Selena, Vera, Adie & Nevra told them to stop it!

"Ahh so much better." James said as zipped his pants up.

"That's gonna start to smell incredible bad." Elliot said annoyed.

There was another rule broken, talking to other people not at "their" tables.

James broke a rule by peeing, even worse on the legs of the library table.

"You are gonna be in so much trouble." Kiki, Ruby, Luna & Valerie said simply.

"What of it?" James & Mark asked getting an attitude.

"Its destruction of school property." Renee & Bridget said at once.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." James & Mark said annoyed.

* * *

Well there you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Next chapter will b called "What You Do To Get Here" or something like that.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
